The Emilton Youth Orchestra
by WinterLake25
Summary: They say that music is good for your soul...These kids in Emilton could just use some saving. Follow the teenagers of the Emilton Youth Orchestra on their journey in perhaps the most interesting season of the EYO yet. AU and Genderbed. T for language.


**A/N: Hello there! It's great if you happen to recognize me from my other fics, such as Getting to Lovina and It Started with a Text. I've developed tendinitis in both arms and wrists in the past month, so I recently had to halt all playing of my piano and cello. Unfortunately, typing is also a pain, so I'm not sure that updates will be all that frequent, but I hope that that does not drive you away. There are a lot of genderbends and a few OCs, so I'll make sure to explain them before you jump in. So without further ado, allow me to explain some of the characters:**

**Leloucia – fem!Lelouch. She will not be the only genderbent character from Code Geass though. =)**

**Alice Vargas – fem!North Italy. She is not Lovino's twin.**

**Clara Jensen – fem!Netherlands**

**Laura Jensen - Belgium**

**Daryn Kirkland – OC!Wales; he is Rose Kirkland's twin brother**

**Brian Kirkland – OC!Scotland**

**Oliver Kirkland – OC!Northern Ireland**

**Julchen Beilschmidt – fem!Prussia**

**Amalie Køhler – fem!Denmark**

**Daniel Héderváry – male!Hungary**

**Tiina Väinämöinen – fem!Finland**

**Elenora Steilsdóttir – fem!Iceland**

**Rose Kirkland – fem!England**

**Please keep in mind that this is an AU and crossover fic, so there might be some OOC stuff, but I will try my very best to keep the characters in character. I won't explain everything right now, but if you have questions, feel free to ask me.**

**I do not own Code Geass or Hetalia!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Auditions_

Leloucia stretched lazily, watching the other musicians through half-lidded eyes. Carefully, she set her violin back in its case in order to take a drink of water. It was 9:23 already. She would be auditioning in approximately seven minutes.

"Big sister, how do you think you will do?"

Leloucia had to pause in her careful examination of her opponents in order to smile at her sister, Nunally. The younger, paraplegic girl smiled back up Leloucia. The sisters both shared rare, violet eyes, although Nunally's were much were gentler than her elder sister's.

"Very well, just like I always do."

"I think you will, too!"

"Of course she will. Doesn't our Luluko always do an exemplary job?"

Leloucia raised an eyebrow at Milly Ashford, their student body president and housemate. The well-endowed blonde girl simply grinned at her, waving her cello bow in the air vaguely. At Milly's side hovered Rivalz Cardemonde, a friend of Leloucia's. The blue-haired violist grinned sheepishly, as if to apologize for allowing Milly to intrude upon their warm-up time. Shirley Fernette, another Student council member was glancing at them from her warm-up corner as well.

"Madame President, my audition is in five minutes. Would you mind letting me practice?"

Milly gestured at nothing with her cello bow again, smiling. "Alright, alright Luluko. But we all know you'll be concertmistress again."

Suddenly, the entrance of another violinist caught Leloucia's eye. Grabbing – abeit, gently, of course – her violin, bow, and audition material, she quickly excused herself to confront this newcomer.

"Roderich Edelstein."

"Leloucia Lamperouge."

They nodded towards each other, feeling that greeting with the others' name was enough of a hello. Leloucia's eyes shifted toward the taller boy's music, as if to inquire what his solo was.

"I'll be playing an excerpt from 'Ave Maria,'" he said, noting her shifty eyes. "And you?"

"A section from the first movement of Grieg's 'Violin Sonata No. 1,'" she replied easily, sneaking another glance at the clock. "Good luck. It was interesting being stand partners for a semester last year."

He nodded cordially. "Same. I believe your audition time is nearly here, so I will not keep you any longer."

They nodded briskly at each other again, and Leloucia headed towards the audition room as the proctor came bustling along to inform her that it was almost time. When Rolo came out calm, but detached, the proctor stuck her head into the door to announce Leloucia.

"Number eleven."

Leloucia strode in purposefully and arranged her materials. It was showtime.

* * *

"Ludwig!"

Ludwig Beilschmidt sighed. How was he going to warm up for his cello audition if Alice insisted on sitting with him, distracting him with her pretty hazel eyes and bright smile? The auburn-haired girl was, perhaps, his best friend, but he really didn't want to have to deal with her at this stressful time. Unlike Ludwig, Alice was naturally talented and didn't need to practice much in order to play well. Where was Kiku Honda when a teenage boy needed him?

"Alice. Could you please let me practice?"

"But Luddy! Stressing will only dampen your audition! You need to relax a little before."

"Hey! Alice, why are you with that stupid potato head? You should be practicing, dammit."

Ah, the whole gang was here. Lovino, Antonio, Francis, Clara, and Laura were all here, unpacking their instruments and preparing for their auditions. Ludwig could be thankful that his sister, Julchen, wasn't here as well. The winds, brass, and percussion would all be auditioning tomorrow, so he was spared the antics of a complete Bad Friends Trio for the moment.

"Alice, I really need to practice. You really should listen to Lovino and practice too. Warming up loosens your muscles and your fingers, making your audition better."

"Awwww…Ok Luddy! Good luck!"

Ludwig sighed. At least he was left alone now.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt? It is time for your audition."

On second thought, he would much rather be around Alice than to be around three judges hidden behind make-shift bed sheet curtains.

* * *

"Hello, Kallen. How've you been?"

"Ok, I guess. You, Daryn?"

"The parents and the siblings have been a pain in the ass."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but you know, when you have ten or so siblings running around the house, nothing's particularly calm. Oh, and if your twin sister is a drama queen, then it's even worse."

A boy and a girl with basses entered the warm-up room, chatting amiably. On their way in, they were met with another girl heading out with her violin.

"Shirley, how did the audition go?"

The ginger-haired violinist shrugged a little a little, trying to look happy. "I bungled the arpeggio and then I missed a few notes in the excerpts. Oh, I'll never be as good as Leloucia!" she said disparagingly. Kallen patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Uh, it's ok, Shirley. You know Leloucia…She's good at, uh everything. But don't let it get to you. She can such a jerk sometimes too. And I'm sure you did fine."

Shirley's face brightened. "You really think so?"

"'Course," replied Daryn. "Results in three weeks."

"Ok. Good luck!"

When they finally reached the room, they were met with Milly, Rivalz, Brian, and Oliver. Milly and Rivalz had been leaving, but they decided to stay on as "moral support" for Kallen. The redhead tried to persuade her friends that it was fine and that she really wanted some peace and quiet. Oliver and Brian Kirkland, two of Daryn's pain-in-the-bum siblings, decided it would be funny to come and mess around with their passive little brother. Finally, the two bassists snapped and the others decided to leave them alone.

* * *

"The awesome trio is HERE!"

Julchen Beilschmidt, Alfred F. Jones, and Amalie Køhler all entered the warm-up room at the same time. Julchen, the eldest and the most senior member of the three grinned broadly at the room. A few people cast her annoyed glances, but the albino girl brushed it all off. The two others at her side grinned madly as well, carrying their trombones with them.

"And I assume our trombone trio's here too."

Daniel Hédeváry, step-brother of the legendary Roderich Edelstein and boyfriend of the awesome Julchen Beilschmidt, was already prepared for his audition. Julchen pounced on him to give him a kiss, which he gladly complied with. Amalie laughed her guts out while Alfred wrinkled his nose.

"Yo! Waldo! You and Tiina need 'ta get a room!"

Berwald Oxenstierna, Amalie Køhler's rival and cousin, glared from where he was comforting his tiny Finnish girlfriend. Tiina looked like she was having a nervous breakdown as mascara ran down her cheeks from her tears.

"Ye n'ed t' sh't yer tr'p," mumbled Berwald, shooting Amalie another venomous glare.

"Really, Amalie, you need to get a brain," snorted Elenora, better known as Ellie and/or Nora.

"Aw c'mon Ellie, don't be a priss like Roddy darling," cackled Julchen.

"Oh. I see the bloody wankers are here."

A short, slim blonde girl with two very long ponytails and a shiny French horn glared at the "Awesome Trio," though her most venomous look was mainly directed at Alfred.

"Iggy!" he cried, ecstatic to see her.

"Ugh, leave me alone, you wanker!"

Matthew Williams cringed from his corner. Gods save him if he had to deal with all of these people whom he already spent too much time with.

* * *

Gino Weinberg lounged in the warm-up room lazily, fiddling with his trumpet occasionally as he waited to audition. Suzaku Kururugi practiced his oboe intently beside him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Without warning, Gino slung an arm around Suzaku amiably. The brunette boy of Asian descent simply ignored his friend and continued on with his own business of warming up.

"Suza…"whined the impatient blonde boy.

Suzaku continued to ignore him.

"Have you asked Euphie out yet?"

Now that got his attention.

"No…" answered Suzaku slowly.

"Why not?"

"I haven't found the right time yet."

"Aw, you should really ask her!"

"Ask me what?"

Standing in front of the duo was none other than Euphemia li Britannia, daughter of one of the richest and most infamous families in Emilton, the princess of the school, and the subject of Suzaku's affections.

"Nothing, princess," replied Gino cheekily, accepting the hug from the kind-hearted girl. "You should really talk to Suzaku though."

"Suzaku Kururugi, it's time for your audition."

Suzaku left a seething Gino and a confused Euphemia to their own devices, smirking a little as he walked to the audition chamber.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Roddy-kins and Daniel are step-brothers. That will be explained later. Many things will be explained later, like the whole deal with the Britannias. Besides, if I just told you everything right now, then the story wouldn't be as interesting. =)**

**There are some official couples, as evidenced by the many things. Yes, this is nyo!PruHun and Sufem!Fin. I know I practically threw GerIta and Suza/Euphy in your face. =) But as a precaution, there will be crossover couples and many love triangles, tangles, you name it. So yes, much drama. But from being in a youth orchestra myself, I have to admit that there is a lot of drama…Although it's weird that orchestra kids often have an aversion to dating each other. Band kids, on the other hand…=)**

**So I hope you liked! Lemme know if you have questions, concerns or comments. =)**


End file.
